


That Time Frank Was Walking Home And Gerard Bumped Into Him

by HarleyParkerGotWings



Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Art, Coffee, Comics, First Meetings, Fluff, Holding Hands, I Don't Even Know, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-03-24 19:08:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3781051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarleyParkerGotWings/pseuds/HarleyParkerGotWings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank is a stubborn teenager, who hasn't had a good day. Who would have thought getting hit by a car would be the upside of his day?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So my second fic on here, first mcr one. Been typing this for a while and will post when I can!*  
> *meaning the first two chapters close to each and the third one now, almost a year later

Some days I feel like jumping in front of a car. Walking home from school today really showed me how close I was to the idea of doing this.

Now, usually when I’m walking home I tend to at least be aware of my surroundings, whether or not I am actually aware of what’s going on around me. I at least pay attention enough to know whether or not there is a car coming at me despite the music blaring in my ears. But when you’ve had a shit week at school filled with dickheads shoving around the corridors and exams that take the life out of you (even though there wasn’t really much left to take), the little things take a backseat to just getting back into your bedroom and playing Misfits so loud you can’t hear the voices in your head scream to turn it down. Walking home today I have already mastered half of this and Living Hell is currently the one delight in my life.

So when the music in your ears is a screaming grace you don’t really expect to get clipped by a car who is in a rush to turn onto the main road.

“What the fuck?” I mumble to myself, realizing that instead of being vertical I am now in fact horizontal. I look down to my hands and see that they are scraped and covered in a mixture of blood, dead skin and loose gravel. Thankfully, whatever did hit me only clipped my foot slightly and thats what send me tumbling down in the first place. I can hear a sharp screeching of a car’s tires followed by a slam of a car door and then footsteps getting closer to me.

“shit, shitshitshit….. argh shit!” I can hear a man’s voice grumbling to himself and, by what he is saying, I can only assume he’s the guy that hit me. “Kid are you alright? Do I need to call an ambulance? Fuck I should probably call an ambulance, I did just hit you with my car after all..” His voice drifted out but at least I could actually hear more of what he sounded like, despite his rushed tone. It was kinda high pitched and rather feminine but I could at least tell that the person that hit me was in fact male.

“wh-whut? No I’m fine, just a little bti of grazing thats all, nothing serious. See? I’m talking, that’s a good sign!” My voice sounded a bit garbled but I think that was just that shock of being suddenly on the floor with bruises already forming on my back. I finally leant up, now at some kind of slouching position that would be no good for my posture, and I could now see the man who hit me. He had greasy, black hair that was falling between and around his eyes, giving them a dark shadowy frame. His nose was angular but then agan most of his face was.

“Well I can’t just do nothing! I just hit you with my car! Do I need to call an ambulance? Are your legs still working? Shit I paralyzed you didn't I! Fuck!” He still sounded rushed but less panicked than before. 

"Hey listen it's okay, see I can still move my arms and legs" I tried to say calmly whilst moving my body in ways I did not expect to do in the middle of a road after school. At least the guy started to calm down after he saw what I was doing. His features were a lot prettier when his face relaxed.

"Good good..... Yeah good, now do I need to call the cops? I feel like I should call the cops after hitting you with my car." His voice sounded more nasally now he had relaxed. He still seemed out of sorts but that probably just backlash from him realizing he hit some kid with his car.

"No you don't need to call the cops, it was an accident and nothing more. Seriously though I just got hit I don't know why you're panicking" This guy honestly must be crazy. I don't give a rat's ass about being hit and to be honest I was expecting to be hit by a car at some point in the near future. Didn't think the person hitting me would care more than I did though.

"Well is there anybody I can call for then? You don't look that old should I call your parents that you're gonna be late or something?" He seemed like the kind of person that wouldn't stop until he'd done everything he could to help. A sweet thing I've never really seen in anybody I've ever met.

"No it's okay, they wouldn't really care anyway." I sighed knowing that even if he did call them there wasn't any point. All they'd do is see an opportunity to sue the poor bastard.

"Well there has to be something I could do! I just hit you with my car!" He starts wringing his hands together and his voice quietened "Hey, how about I take you to get some coffee huh? Coffee usually calms my nerves and I don't know about you but mine are currently fried too their ends" After he finished he let out this adorable little chuckle, slightly higher pitched but cute in a dorky way.

"Sure I'll go. But I'm not going to get coffee with a stranger, at least tell me your name" I let him help me up off the ground and then let me get to my feet. My side's ache but I don't think anything more than bruising will happen.

"Oh sorry! My name's Gerard. Now, I can't go with a stranger either, what's yours? I can't just call you guy I hit with my car whenever I try and talk to you can I?" I was finally stood up and regaining my balance. For some reason, he still hadn't let go of my hand, not that I'm complaining of course.

"Hmm Gerard, that'll do. Now, no matter how much I would love such an exaggerated name, mines Frank" A smile grew upon Gerard's lips and I couldn't help but return the favour. We made eye contact and soon I felt a blush rise onto my cheeks. Tilting my head down as a hopeless way of hiding it, I saw that his face was doing the same as my own.

"Nice to meet you. Now there's this coffee place down the street if you wanna go there. It's not to far but we can go in the car, if anything to make sure you don't get hurt again." He giggled once more, an adorable little chuckle that must have been due to his nervousness. Gerard obviously didn't get out much, something we both have in common.

"Go inside the machine that tried to kill me? Sure why not." I saw a look of worry grow upon his face only to be smoothed out by a smile brighter than all the lights of the city. And oh look, there's his chuckle again. After only knowing him such a short while, I knew I wanted that laugh to stay with me forever.

"Get in and let's go then!" He said with his voice a lot more confident than before.

We walked round to where his car was parked, only a little way down the street from where I was sat on the floor. I went round to the passenger side and was about to open the door when I realized that Gerard had followed me round. and had quickly slipped past me in order to open the door. “Thanks..” I said, with even more blush rising to my face.

“No problem sweet cheeks” He said with a slight smile on his face. That’s it. My face is officially a beetroot. Looking down I could hear him chuckling again, little fucker. Quietly, and definitely without making eye contact with him, I sat down in the dingy, small volvo and let him close the door for me. By the time he had walked round the otherside of the car and opened his own door, I had plugged myself in and was sat looking toward him. When he got into the car he sat down and flashed me a grin, making me blush more than I believed humanly possible by now.

“So um, are we ready to go?” Just looking at him gave me chills all over.  
king at the older man gave me shivers.

"Well, I was just planning on sitting here all day and watching the dust fall onto the dashboard, but if you wanna go then let's go!" He replied with a smirk plastered on his smug little face. I want to punch him and kiss him all at once. Wait, what?


	2. The Most Important C's Known To Loner Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee shops, cuteness, comics and more! Lets see what Frank and Gerard get up to here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the continuation of my lil story. Not sure where it's going (like ruff ideas rn). Ideas and opinions are very welcome! Love all you guys that have read it and for those who have left kudos and even commented? Well you guys have made this past week or so amazing!

He pulled away from the curb and set off in the direction of what I assumed to be the coffee shop. His hands gripped the steering wheel for about twelve seconds before his right one reached out and turned on the stereo. Once that was done he pressed the button that allowed for it to switch onto CD. A few seconds after his fingers had curled back around the wheel, Misfits blasted from the speakers and he immediately reached back down instinctively turn it down. My left hand quickly intercepted the attempt. "You are not turning that down, Walk Among Us is the best Misfits album by far" I stated quickly. 

"You like Misfits?" He asked with a quizzical look upon his face. I laughed at the shock shown and shook my head.

"What kind of Jersey dweller would I be if I didn't? Seriously, I was listening to Living Hell when you knocked me over!" I laughed very hard after saying that, guessing how embarrassed Gerard might be about me making jokes about him clipping me with his car so so.

"Really? Guess you could say it was fates doing and not my terrible driving skills then!" He chuckled along at himself and I joined in, our giggles soon filling the car. Quite an unusual mix of sounds could be heard through the car's open windows. Blaring misfits and the laughter of two friendly strangers. Quite like how I see myself and Gerard, two things that shouldn't really be found together but are an excellent pairing now they are.

Our laughter soon died down and we were content in listening to the heavy guitars for the rest of our journey. Our hands rested close next to each other in the space between the seats, Gerard opting to drive with only one hand on the wheel and me just allowing my arms to hang I'm whichever position they deemed comfortable. Just as it felt as though our hands were about to join, Gerard spoke up. 

"Hey, if we park here we can walk a block and be there. You'll be lucky to find parking this close usually and I don't wanna risk losing this space in hope there's one closer." He spoke fast, probably thinking that I would be terribly offended in having to walk 200 metres.

"Nah that's okay, it's nice day out. I'm sure the walk over there would be lovely" I looked up to him through my eyelashes, a habit I appeared to have developed since meeting the black haired man. 

He let out a breath and a warm smile appeared on his face. He looked down towards my hand that was closest to him and then up again, meeting my eyes. His hazel orbs glowed in the sunlight and sparkled with a glitter of hope. I looked down at his hand, mimicking the gesture. Taking a risk, I grabbed his hand, embracing the warm hand with a large smile on my face. He looked overwhelmed and let out a squeek, almost making me let go. Instead, I squeezed his in reassurance. The smile that followed could've powered the earth and out shone the sun.

We walked alongside each other, content in the new embrace between the two of us. Turning a street corner, I could see a quaint looking cafe. It had a striped cream and brown canopy out front that reminded me of old romance movies I would catch my mother watching. There was a beautiful, metal fence that curved around the outside of the cafe, one that had patterns that swirled together in intricate patterns. Once we were close enough, I smelt an overpowering whiff of coffee that floated down the street from the open doors that were the entrance. Gerard sped up and was excitedly dragging me closer to the wonderful sight before us.

The inside looked vastly different front eh shop's exterior. It had uncovered brick walls covered in framed art, ranging from art deco to comic book covers. None of the chairs seemed match one another and many looked like they had been around longer than myself. The left wall was lined with plush booths and the opposite was lined with bookshelves upon bookshelves, filled with classic leather bounds and more recent, glossy graphic novels. It was the perfect mix between modern and classic, all crammed into a small space. I already loved it.

"Why don't you go sit in that far booth? I'll go order." Gerard looked like a kid in a candy shop. I smirked at his childishness over a coffee shop.

"Sure, can I have a cappuccino with a caramel shot please?" I hoped my order wasn't too much, I had only known him about have an hour and didn't want to sound spoilt.

"Great, I'll be over in a bit!" He was about to run off when he realized his hand was still attached to mine. His smile faltered but I let go before he had to. I shot him what I hoped to be comforting look and headed over to the booth in the corner he pointed out. The seat was soft and the worn fabric was mesmerising to sit on. 

By the time Gerard came left with our drinks, I was distracted by looking up and around at art on the walls. One framed piece inside our little area was this awesome batman, done to look almost steampunk with Victorian like gadgets adorning his belt.

"A cappuccino with a caramel shot for the cute emo in the corner!" He let out smoothly. Quickly, he gasped realizing what he had said. I burst out laughing at his nervousness.

"Thanks for the compliment but I prefer 'punk' to 'emo'" I sassily replied, doing the finger quotation marks over the words 'punk' and 'emo'. I just really hoped he knew I was joking before he threw the coffees at me and stormed out.

"Fine, the cute punk in the corner! Now you want your coffee or did I buy it for nothing?" He replied, a smile returning to his now blushing face.

"That's much better! Now I must ask, how did you find such an amazing place such as this?" 

"Well when I first moved into this area of Jersey I was walking around trying to find a comic store. I got bored and decided to try find some coffee. Thankfully this place was right in front of me, and somehow catered to both evils." Ah yes, return of that cheeky smile of his. I could only return the gesture.

I found myself constantly looking up into his eyes. They were a formation of such pretty shades, spanning from the warmest of browns to the light greens that can only be seen by ventures into the most unexplored areas of the Amazon. Eyes like his put other hazel eyes like mine to shame. "You and your gosh darn eyes."

Oh shit. I said that out loud.


	3. Coffee Continued

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's that hanged cliff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DAMMMNNNN MADDY BACK AT IT AGAIN WITH ACTUALLY POSTING A CHAPTER  
> Yeah, sorry about that. I would tell you all about the highs ad lows and the whys I didn't post but actually its a fine mixture of procrastination and eventual forgetting to update.  
> Here's hoping the next chapter won't take 11 months

"Pardon?" He looked over at me from across the table with one eyebrow raised. 

 

"Shit! Um... I said you and your goddamn adventures! Yeah, that's what I said" My voice lost its volume as my sentence continued, knowing that what I said was far from the truth. I let out a shaky breath and held my head in my hands.

 

"Ya know Frankie, I don't think that's completely true. Do you?" His voice sounded as though he was containing a laugh, slightly breathless and higher pitch than normal. I raised my head up from the table but kept my hands securely holding each other upon it.

 

"No..." I whispered out, keeping my eyes anywhere than on his ever present smile or warm eyes.

 

"Now, what was it that you really said?" He moved his head to look me in the eyes. Slowly, his left hand crept across the table to rest upon my interlocked fingers. I let out a sigh.

 

"You and your goddamn eyes." I tried to sound mocking and nonchalant, but it came out forced and monotone. "There, happy?" I looked down towards our hands. His smooth thumb was rubbing circles in the backs of my hands now.

 

"Very much so. If that comment meant what I thought it meant, I'm just happy you said it before I did." My head tilted upwards and our eyes stared deeply into each other's. Both my eyebrows rose up and my mouth opened slightly. Gerard let out a small, shuddered laugh, attempting and failing to be inconspicuous.

 

I tried to sound something that sounded like 'wait, what?' but ended up making a collection of noises that sounded nothing like those words at all. Gerard must of understood because he simply squeezed my hand and shook his head, all with a large smile on his face.

 

"I tried not to think it, right? We've known each other like an hour and I'm someone who usually thinks it's creepy to hit on someone you barely know. But with you, I feel like I've known you for months maybe years..." He looked over to the far wall, trying what I assumed to hide blush adorned face.

 

“Hey..” I reached over and placed my hand on top of his “... I feel the exact same way” I whispered, not knowing whether or not that was what Gerard needed to hear right now.

 

He slowly turned his head back toward me. Gerard's gaze interlocked with mine, his gentle hazel eyes matching my own boring boring comparison. From this position I could look further into his irises, swirls of caramel, emerald, and fawny shaming even the deepest of forests. Slowly, we both inched forward until our noses touched.

 

Gerard let out a breath. “Do you really think we should be doing this” 

 

I blinked then replied “There’s nothing else I could be imagine doing right now”

 

And with that, I slipped forward and allowed our lips to touch. His lips were chapped but warm and comforting. The sensation left my thoughts far away, with only him gracing my thoughts. I let out a small sigh that came out more like a quiet moan, wanting this to be the only thing I do for the rest of my existence. I want this feeling to be my everything. I want to be his everything.

 

But as soon as the sensation began he was pulling away and the moment was lost, despite the warmth of his lips still gracing my own. My mouth was left ajar, still anticipating what may have been. After letting my eyes fade back into the world around me, I look more focused at the man in front of me. The once cocky man had his head in his hands and was quietly muttering to himself. I reach over and lightly touch one of his hands, trying to pry it away from his face without forcing him to expose his face. Slowly, the hands move away and reveal an guilty looking Gerard.

 

"Hey" I try to say in my softest tone of voice. "I'm sorry about that, I shouldn't have kissed you. It's my fault-"

 

Gerard interrupted me before I could finish apologising, leaving me with a startled look on my face.

 

"How's it your fault? I was the one that leant over! I kissed y-"

 

In return I proceeded to interrupt him in the best way: kissing him.

 

My eyes shut as soon as our lips met, allowing me to concentrate on Gerard and only him. This time he got it into the feel of it quicker, showing more confidence in himself and his emotions. With this extra boost of confidence, his tongue slipped into my mouth. Both of us soon became focused on exploring each other’s mouths, gliding between each other and being careful not to take it too far. I could taste the coffee on his tongue and soon what I believe to be nicotine. Finding this brought a smirk to my mouth. His hands came up to my jaw as he started gentle caresses along my cheeks. I copied the action and wrapped my fingers in his long, ebony hair.

 

The moment lasted maybe a minute before I pulled away, letting our foreheads touch and noses bump. From what I come see, Gerard had a look of disappointment on his face.

 

“Hey” I whispered looking into his bashful eyes, the smirk still residing on my face “Gotta keep it PG-13 in pubic right?”

 

We both started giggling, and I’m certain everybody else in the coffee shop looked at our small booth in the corner in disgust for disturbing the shop’s peaceful aura. Slowly, we began to calm but still had large grins adorning our faces. At some point during our laughter, our hands had drifted down from each other’s heads and down to holding each on the table’s surface. Both of us noticed and looked into each other’s eyes, seeing them laced with tears from laughing. Gerard’s face turned bashful again and I couldn’t help but reach up with my free hand turn it up towards me again.

 

“Our drinks are gone now, what should we do?” I said looking deeply into his warm eyes framed by a light pink blush.

 

“Well, if you’re up for it, we could go back to mine?” He said with a slight worry hidden behind his words. It's the slight look of worry that he shows that causes the blush on my cheeks, or at least thats what ill say if he asks.

 

“Are you sure?” I nervously reply. Despite the pleasant feeling that came from us being with each other for such a small amount of time, I’m still worried this is all a joke and Gerard is just waiting to spit in my face like all the other boys in my school.

 

“The fact you didn’t pull your hands away when I asked you to come with me makes me more sure that I want to spend more time with you”

 

And with that he slid out of his side of the booth taking my hands with him. When we were both standing, he kept ahold of one of my hands as we left the shop and strolled back toward his car. He unlocked it and, like the gentleman he is, opened my door for me before walking around to his side of the car. As soon as he sat down next to me he grabbed my left hand and started to drive.


End file.
